


The Morning Jog

by queenhomeslice



Series: Queenhomeslice's and CyanideCherub's Fic/Art Prompt Mashup [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dominant Prompto Argentum, Established Relationship, F/M, Running/Jogging, Vibrators, exercise, fat reader, plus size reader, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You and Prompto spice up your exercise routine
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Queenhomeslice's and CyanideCherub's Fic/Art Prompt Mashup [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	The Morning Jog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ________  
> WE'RE BACK, BITCHES. Another saucy collab with my dear CyanideCherub (thevirtualcanvas on Tumblr) 
> 
> Also this brings me back to my jogging days in college. It IS possible to be fat and jog, y'all. Fat girls CAN.

[Check out the artwork that inspired this fic here! ](https://thevirtualcanvas.tumblr.com/post/611059223600742400/the-morning-jog-queenhomeslice-final-fantasy)

  
“Ready, babe?” Prompto fiddles with his green and white sweatband, shifting restlessly from leg to leg. “If we want to avoid the foot traffic, we’ve got to get a head start?” 

“I’m coming,” you sigh as you enter the foyer. You’re dressed in running leggings and a tunic-length moisture-wicking shirt. You slip on your sneakers and put your phone into your leggings pocket, standing with a sigh. “I’m so tired, Prom. I really don’t feel like doing this.” 

Prompto steps up close to you and tilts your head up with one of his long, slender fingers. “I promise it’ll be worth it,” he whispers, ghosting his lips over yours. 

You shudder, sucking in a breath. Your heart rate has suddenly increased—it's ridiculous how fast Prompto gets you going. You take the single spare apartment key from the hook by the door and follow Prompto outside, locking up your shared home. Prompto takes the spare key and slips it into his own shorts pocket. 

When Prompto had first suggested you getting into jogging with him, you’d balked. A person of your size, running? But you started doing more research, and found a pretty big community of heavy runners online, which gave you more confidence. Noctis had helped you buy some pricey, high-quality activewear a few months ago, and Prompto and you had started off slow. Speed walking for the most part, jogging for as many feet as you could, then back to walking. Slowly but surely, you’d begun to build up endurance and could now jog almost three miles without getting winded. Prompto had been right there with you the whole way, jogging at your pace, and power-walking when you felt you couldn’t go any faster. You’d cried several times during this whole process, feeling like you were holding him back from the dazzling athletic abilities you knew he had, but he’d been nothing but kind and supportive, taking baby steps with you the entire time, working with you at your own pace. 

And honestly, you knew the stamina that you were gaining was a healthy thing. You weren’t focused on weight loss, but it was nice not to get so winded after training sessions with the Crownsguard, or walking uphill or up stairs—and you were _definitely_ seeing personal improvements in the bedroom. You’d also been sleeping better. All in all, jogging a few times a week with Prompto was definitely one of your new favorite hobbies, even if you weren’t always in the mood for exercise. You loved spending time with 

Once you and Prompto arrive at the park, the two of you begin to power walk, deciding to do a mile of warm up before breaking into a run. 

Halfway through, you notice Prompto pull his phone from his biker shorts—and suddenly, you feel a low buzzing between your thick thighs. You swallow hard and focus on powerwalking, shivering through the initial goosebumps. 

“You okay, babe?” Prompto teases, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

“Ye-yeah,” you breathe. _Just one foot in front of the other. Walk fast, walk fast_ , you repeat to yourself like a mantra. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” 

You see him wink in your peripheral vision and you giggle. 

When the warm-up lap is finished and you and Prompto begin a steady, slow jog, you’re already flushed and sweating from the arousal. The little silicone egg nestled in your underwear is at a low hum, doing _just_ enough to keep you on this side of stimulated, but not enough to tip you over the edge. 

“Prompto,” you huff, legs already shaking from more than just pounding the pavement. “I can’t...” 

“You can, baby,” Prompto coos. “I know you can do this.” He pulls his phone out again and taps on the screen, and suddenly—

“Ah!” you cry as you stumble a little over your own two feet, struggling to keep up your jogging pace. “Mmmmmph, Prom...” He’s upped the vibration settings, and you’re not sure how much more you can take. 

Prompto hums and slips his phone back into his pocket. 

By the start of the second mile, your underwear is absolutely _soaked._ But Prompto hasn’t let up on the settings, and neither of you have given up on jogging just yet. But you can feel the redness in your face, and the goosebumps aren’t subsiding. The thrill of Prompto trying to get you off in public—there are a few more joggers on the park path, now—only adds to your arousal. 

“What’s wrong babe, you sick? Maybe we should get you home,” Prompto purrs in mock concern. 

“Shut up! You know exactly what’s wrong,” you huff back, reaching out to playfully shove him to the side. 

Prompto catches your hand and drags you off the path to the grass, holding you close as the other runners pass by. “I can’t wait to feel how wet you are for me,” Prompto whispers into your ear, giving your earlobe a little bite as he pulls away. “You really ready to go home?” 

You swallow hard and shake your head. “No, but uh...maybe we can stop at the public restrooms in the middle of the park?” 

Prompto grins and the two of you get back on the path, determined to make it to your destination. 


End file.
